pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Chikorita1430
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Chikorita1430. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 22:20 24 sep 2009 Hola Ke lástima k se t borró. Y en la pokénovela no quiero evolucionar pero si aprender Tacleada de Volteos o Placaje eléctrico, como le digas^^ --HarukaAngel 22:39 24 sep 2009 (UTC) he movido tu pagina a La pokenovela, debido a que aqui no se crean en subpaginas de usuario, sino en articulos. --•Kristal • 01:14 25 sep 2009 (UTC) It's perfect xD Hazlo así, está muy bien ^^ Por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de May Diamond, la de WikiDex? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:03 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Si pero te lo preguntaba xq hace tiempo k no entra a wikidex. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:36 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya... sabés que personaje humano me vas a hacer a mi?? Podría ser Dawn xq Alma ya sos vos, May ya es tu prima y May y Blue o Green (no me acuerdo el nombre xq en EE.UU. se lo cambiaron¬_¬) es Niccole. Todos los personajes que me gustan están ocupados pero me podés hacer como Dawn o como Marina (Cristal o Crystal). Bye, bye --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:44 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Mmmm... pero habría tres May, sería confuso para los lectores, dejame como Cristal que ella me gusta. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:38 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Sólo... para no dar más vueltas dejame como Cristal, y el dibujo tenés que agrandarlo y tapar todo el fondo blanco pero después te queda muy grande cuando lo vas a usar en la pokénovela así que para que no te compliqués más, dejame como Cristal nomás, así está bien. Besos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:38 6 oct 2009 (UTC) hola Me tienes que decir si en mi pokenovela evolucionaras o no y en que personaje humano quieres ser en esta pokenovela:Roselia & co adventures ¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? si es asi quiero llamarme pau y ser el sprite de misty. quiero tener un dratini que evolucione en dragonair Quiero ser inteligente y solitaria porqe añoro a una amiga y me gustaria estar enamorada de Kevin(no locamente) ¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? ¿puedo salir en tu pokenovela? si es asi quiero llamarme pau y ser el sprite de misty. quiero tener un dratini que evolucione en dragonair Quiero ser inteligente y solitaria porqe añoro a una amiga y me gustaria estar enamorada de Kevin(no locamente) Perdón... El ordenador de Hikari kat se volvió loco y te bloqueo (No te enfades con ella). Enseguida te desbloquean (Yo no tengo poderes por eso no puedo). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:30 17 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¡Perdón! Perdon mi pc se volvio loca, empeze a apretarlo todo y por accidente te bloquee, no fue mi intencion =( Perdon, Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:03 17 oct 2009 (UTC) no importa para mi es normal tranquila porfa dejame salir en tu pokenovela a y me gusta kevin si salgo avisame Gracias Gracias por tu respuesta shel y lite te lo agradeceran en la novela con una grase como gracias barbara felicitaciones y gracias por responder --Julio the chikorita fan xD 21:35 23 oct 2009 (UTC) hola Hola barbara te puedo hacer mejor el sprite brillante de cindaquil si quieres--fan de Acelf y Barry 09:51 25 oct 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori